The foundation treatment by vacuum preloading has a great influence on the surrounding soil, especially the horizontal displacement of the surrounding soil, which may cause great harm. However, at present, during the simulation of foundation treatment in laboratories by vacuum preloading, there is no device that can measure the amount of horizontal displacement of soil around the region to be treated.